


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by girlwritesthings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, For the Win, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spooning, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cuddle fucking, mentions of cockwarming, seriously has ben heard of condoms smh, this is just straight filth for your sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwritesthings/pseuds/girlwritesthings
Summary: “Yeah?” Rey gulps. The pounding in her head lessens as he drags his fingers from the sweater, down her thigh, stopping just above her knee.“So apparently, orgasms are great for hangovers.” He doesn’t look at her instead watching his finger trace circles on the side of her knee. “Something to do with how the release of oxytocin after an orgasm can reduce pain and induce a state of calm.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 46
Kudos: 361





	Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

> it's sinday

Rey’s eyes crack open, bleary and crusty. It takes a moment for her to gather her surroundings and she’s shocked to find herself actually in her bed, not the kitchen floor she had insisted on sleeping on last night when they made it home. She maintains it _would_ have been comfortable but she supposes Ben was right to force her into her bed. 

A quick inventory of her body tells her that once she made it into her room she didn’t remove a stitch of clothing, opting to collapse onto the bottom of the bed instead. One shoe still dangles precariously off of her foot and a quick shake sends it falling to the floor with a loud _thump_. 

The noise rattles around her skull violently like a pinball machine and Rey groans, rolling onto her back despite the protesting from her aching muscles. The movement jostles something in her stomach and Rey closes her eyes as the nausea rolls over her in waves. 

A few minutes later Rey deems herself well enough to roll off the bed and she crawls out of her room and down the hall towards the kitchen where Ben is bent over the counter, his head in his hands. 

“Hey,” he grunts, pulling himself up to lean his palms against the corner. 

Rey hasn’t had a chance to look at herself but she imagines it’s not too far off from how Ben looks right now. 

His face is pale and dark purple bags rest under his eyes. His normally fluffy, styled hair is sitting on his head haphazardly, as if he had taken a shower and fallen asleep before it dried. He’s dressed in some joggers and a simple grey t-shirt, a far cry from his usual name brand causal wear and fitted suits. If Rey weren’t feeling like death was knocking at her door she would take pleasure in seeing her overly competent and talented roommate reduced to _this_. 

“Meh,” she whimpers in response. It’s all her addled brain can muster. 

“I am _never_ going out with Poe again. Never.” Rey thinks she nods, but she’s just collapsed into a ball on the edge of the kitchen so she’s not sure that he sees. Not that he’s looking at her as he digs around the kitchen for painkillers. 

“Drawer next to the fridge,” she reminds him, pointing in its general direction. Her hand is shaking. 

Ben nods and moves over to the drawer, pulling the bottle out and dumping 4 pills into his hand. He pops two into his mouth, swallowing dry and shuffles across the kitchen to Rey, handing her the other two. 

She would like water for this but the idea of getting up seems like a Herculean task and so she swallows them dry as well. 

Ben is moving out of the kitchen and towards the entryway and Rey rolls over to watch him, awed. He opens the closet and grabs a hoodie and then slips on a pair of sneakers like he’s going somewhere. 

“What are you doing?” Rey croaks. Was she screaming last night? She can’t remember. 

Ben bends down to tie his shoes and wobbles slightly at the speed of his movement. She’s never seen him like this, normally he can hold his liquor better than any of them. 

“I’m going out to get us some sustenance. Pedialyte, bagels, chips, maybe some Thai, I don’t know.” He grabs his key off the rack and looks down at her. It’s a sign of both of their states that he doesn’t laugh at her curled up on the floor, still in last night’s outfit. “While I’m gone, you are going to change and find us something on Netflix to watch. We’re going full hangover remedy.” 

Rey has been secretly pining after this man since college but at this moment she’s not sure she could love him more. 

“I love you.” 

Ben’s mouth quirks up in a small boyish smile and it transforms his face. But just as soon it's gone, replaced with a look of dread at having to trek out into the world in his current state. With a deep breath he grabs the handle and then he’s gone, out the door. 

Rey drags herself down the hall and into the bathroom and peels her clothes off, dropping them onto the linoleum floor. She catches a glimpse of her face in the mirror and immediately regrets it. Her eyes are puffy and red, her mascara is smudged leaving her looking like a raccoon, and her skin is blotchy. 

She agrees with Ben, she is _never_ going out with Poe again. 

45 minutes later and Rey is wrapped in one of Ben’s black Carhartt hoodies that dangles to her mid-thigh and a pair of cotton shorts. She’s in the middle of settling onto the couch, wrapped in her favorite blanket when she hears the lock turn and Ben is shouldering his way back in, his hands full of plastic bags. 

“Ok, I went a little crazy because everything at the bodega looked fucking delicious,” he calls, setting the bags on the table. Rey can see a Walgreens bag, a McDonalds bag, the yellow plastic bags of the bodega they live above, and a brown paper bag that she guesses is Thai from their favorite spot. She could kiss him. 

“What do you want first?” 

Rey ponders as she eyes the bags, her appetite slamming back with a fury. “I hope that Mcdonald’s bag has a McGriddle for me.” 

Ben nods grabbing the bag and his Thai starting to walk towards the living room. 

“Oh and the Pedialyte!” She says as he doubles back, grabbing the Walgreens bag. 

Ben settles on the couch next to her, spreading their food out across the coffee table while Rey hits play on The Great British Baking Show, their favorite hangover show. They eat in silence for a few minutes until Rey tosses her second McGriddle back onto the table and leans back into her pile of blankets, already full. 

“I’ve never been this hungover in my life,” she moans. 

Ben nods, stabbing his drunken noodles with his fork. 

“I think I lost count at drink nine. After that it’s all a blur.” He pauses to chew for a moment and then looks back at her, questioning. “Wait, did you do a body shot off of Rose last night?”  
  
Rey starts to shake her head because she definitely did _not_ do a body shot, but the memory slams back, fragmented. She groans and Ben laughs. 

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at, I’m pretty sure I have a video of you dancing to Ariana Grande on my phone.”  
  
That shuts him up and he tosses his fork down, leaning back to rest on her outstretched legs, his head cradled in her lap. 

It’s intimate but not uncommon for them. They don’t have a lot of time together like this, him being busy with work and Rey with her Master’s program, but when they do have a chance to slow down they settle into a domestic routine. Sometimes Rey forgets it’s not real. They’re just two best friends who live together, nothing more. 

“Please, don’t let that video get back to Poe. I’ll never live it down.” 

Rey reaches out absentmindedly, twirling her fingers in his hair and he sighs, melting into her touch. 

“I’m pretty sure _he_ was the one to send it to me because I asked.” Ben shudders and she stifles a laugh. 

As if on cue, Ben’s phone _dings_ and he pulls it out of his pocket, cursing the second he sees the name on the screen. She sits up slightly as he unlocks his phone and there it is, the video that will haunt him until the day he dies. Ben watches the video in silence and just when she thinks he’s about to toss his phone across the room, he’s clicking into Poe’s contact, hitting Block Caller. 

He swipes out of his messages and opens the Safari tab and Rey squints but she can’t make out what he’s typing. 

She tugs on his ear. 

“What are you looking up?” 

Ben leans into her touch and she finds herself rubbing at the spot she pulled. 

“Hangover cures,” he replies simply. Rey turns her head back to the TV as he scrolls through articles, scoffing at them. 

“We’ve done all of these things,” he says sulkily, closing yet another unhelpful tab. “Greasy food? Check. Water and electrolytes? Check. Painkillers? Yep.” 

He’s gone silent, reading, so Rey continues to watch the bakers scrambling to make their dough rise. She doesn’t even realize she’s still rubbing the spot behind his ear until she feels his hand close around hers, holding it against his skin. 

“Find anything?” She asks, trying to sound nonchalant like her heart isn't pounding in her chest at his touch. 

“No, I mean there was one thing…” He pauses, shakes his head. “No, nothing.” 

He sits up to set his phone on the table and her hand falls away from his face but he doesn’t move far, flipping onto his stomach. The sudden change in position turns their chaste cuddles into something _more_ with his head hovering above her lap, his breathing warm against her exposed thigh. 

He doesn’t say anything at first, just stares at her like he’s trying to puzzle something out and she watches the moment he seems to make a decision, his expression softening. 

“There was this one article…” He looks down, his eyes landing at the edge of her hoodie, _his_ hoodie, and he reaches a hand out, his fingers rubbing at the frayed edges. 

“Yeah?” Rey gulps. The pounding in her head lessens as he drags his fingers from the sweater, down her thigh, stopping just above her knee. 

“So apparently, orgasms are great for hangovers.” He doesn’t look at her instead watching his finger trace circles on the side of her knee. “Something to do with how the release of oxytocin after an orgasm can reduce pain and induce a state of calm.” 

Rey sucks in a breath, half convinced she’s dreaming because there is no way Ben is suggesting what she thinks he is. Because they are friends, roommates. And yes, she’s been more than a little in love with him since she was 19 but that’s her burden to bear. 

Who is she kidding, she’s got off to the image of his hands, imagining what they might feel like on her, in her, more than once. 

Ben glances up through his eyelashes after the silence stretches on and she can’t help the way her body slithers down the couch a few inches, letting her knees drift apart just a bit. 

Emboldened by her movement, Ben sinks down onto his elbows so that her knees are resting above his arms and he lays his head against her thigh, still looking up at her. 

He seems to be waiting for something so Rey takes a breath and nods.  
  
“Might as well try, right?” 

Ben grins. 

“Just for scientific reasons, of course,” he mumbles as he tugs at the waistband of her shorts and Rey lifts her hips so he can slide them off, tossing them on the floor. 

His eyes lock on her center and she has to resist the urge to snap her thighs shut. The sun is bright, filtering in through the window and she can’t remember the last time she shaved and Ben is so close to her, she can feel his breath hot and wet at the apex of her thighs. 

Rey shifts, uncomfortable at this thought and Ben snaps into action pushing his head toward her and _oh_. 

He licks a stripe up her folds using the flat of his tongue and her eyes flutter shut. She can feel, more than hear, the deep breath he takes. 

“Smell so good,” He mumbles into her, his nose bumping at her clit. 

Rey tries to stifle her moan and fails as she feels his lips close around the nub, sucking gently. 

And just like that, she’s gone. Her back arches, pushing herself into Ben’s mouth desperate for more. Ben is not a man who half-asses anything and suddenly his mouth is desperate on her, lapping sweetly at her cunt like she’s a bowl of honey. 

Her fingers tangle in his hair, harder than before and she tugs on it when she feels him press a finger into her slowly, gasping at the way it stretches her open. His mouth doesn’t stop though, just works around where his finger is thrusting into her and he groans when she clenches herself around it. 

She opens her eyes and moans at the sight of Ben laying between her thighs, his mouth on her and his hips snapping forward into the couch cushions, trying to find his own release. She wants to reach down and pull him out of his pants, wrap her fingers around the base and squeeze, but she can’t move. 

Instead she slides her hand under her sweatshirt, her fingers circling her already pebbled nipples. Ben lifts her head at her moan, his eyes zeroing in on where her hand has disappeared and she watches as his thrusts quicken in time with his tongue. 

She’s so close now, can feel the pressure growing in her abdomen and she just needs more. 

“Harder,” she chokes out and Ben’s eyes leave her sweater-covered chest and re-focus on her pussy. He removes his finger and Rey wants to cry but he’s already replaced it with his tongue, curling deliciously inside her while he moves his hand to her clit, pushing down and she’s- 

“Fuck,” she half-shouts as her fingers grip his hair, pushing her cunt into his face as her orgasm takes her completely, her body stiffening under him. 

She’s barely come down when Ben moves, pulling his mouth off of her with a wet _smack_ and he’s crawling up her body, his sweatpants already pushed down his thighs and his cock in his hand. 

His hand is pumping his shaft furiously and Rey bites her lip at the sight of it. She always knew he would be big, a man of that size _had_ to be, but to see it now is still shocking. He’s long and so hard, his dick is a little darker than the rest of his pale complexion. With the hand not on his cock, he reaches out and yanks the hoodie up Rey’s chest, exposing her breasts and his eyes lock on her tits. 

She wants him in her mouth, wants to feel him stretch her jaw open with his girth but she can tell he’s close, so she leans forward and cups his balls in her hand. His grip is harder now and she wonders if he’s in pain with how tightly he’s stroking himself but then he lets out a grunt and he’s spilling himself onto her stomach and breasts, painting her with his cum. 

Ben’s chest heaves with his pants and he reaches a finger out, trailing it through the mess he’s left on her, spreading it around like she’s a Picasso. He lifts the finger up so that she can see how it drips with him and he reaches his hand out, stopping just a few inches from her mouth. 

Rey leans forward and her lips close around his finger and she sucks. Ben’s eyes snap shut and she can see how his cock, still hard, twitches against nothing. 

Rey lets his finger go with a _pop_ and then his gaze is back on her. 

“Still hungover?” He asks, peeling his shirt off and leaning forward to wipe at her stomach, drying her off. 

Rey shrugs, “Not sure. Tired, definitely.” 

Ben chuckles as he tosses his shirt on the floor next to her shorts. 

“Scoot over,” he says, nudging at her hip and she rolls onto her side as he slides behind her, pulling the blanket back over them both. “I think it would be a miracle if it worked that fast.” 

“Mmm…” Ben settles behind her, his chest pressed against her back and his arm slung over her hip. Netflix is still playing but Rey can’t make out what’s on the screen, she feels like she’s seconds from sleep. 

His nose presses into her hair, just above her ear and he whispers, “Go to sleep, you need to let your body rest so it can recover.”  
  
Rey thinks she mumbles back “ _you too”_ but there’s blackness behind her eyelids and she’s already asleep. 

**__________**

When Rey wakes an hour later, she’s surprised to find that she no longer feels like death. More like she was on her deathbed a few days ago and her body is now back on the mend. Maybe Ben is onto something with this whole orgasm thing. 

Speaking of Ben, she can feel him attached to her back, his arms tight on her stomach, one of his legs pressed between her thighs, and his head above hers. His chest pushes into her slowly and she can tell from the way his breaths ruffle her hair gently that he’s asleep. 

She snuggles back into his embrace, smiling when his arms tighten around her instinctively. 

When he wakes up, they are going to have to talk about whatever that was and she isn’t sure how to prepare. 

She’s known Ben for 5 years now and he is her best friend. They’ve survived late night study sessions, panic attacks, bad breakups and even one bad pregnancy scare from Rey after a drunken one night stand. 

She can go to him for anything, everything. She doesn’t want to lose that. 

But she’d be lying if she said she wants things to go back to normal, not now that he’s tasted her cunt. 

There’s no going back from that. 

Just the memory of his tongue on her has Rey squirming, pressing her bottom into his groin where he’s already hard. His breathing doesn’t change so Rey experiments by rubbing herself back onto him slowly. 

Above her, Ben grunts into her hair, his hand on her stomach tightening and she can feel him start to stir as his breathing quickens. 

  
“Rey,” he moans as his hips begin to match her movements, thrusting gently back. 

She grips the hand on her stomach, pushing his fingers down until he’s cupping the heat between her thighs where the wetness still lingers from earlier. 

“I’m still hungover Ben,” she whimpers. “Need to cum again so I feel better.” 

Ben is fully awake now and he removes his hand from between her thighs and she feels him pushing his sweatpants down to his ankles, kicking them off underneath the blanket. When he presses back against her she can feel the velvet skin of his cock slide between her thighs, coating himself in her wetness. 

“I’ll make you feel better, sweetheart,” He whispers into her ear before he bites down on it, eliciting a moan out of Rey. “Promise.” 

Rey bites her lip, nodding and she reaches down to wrap her fingers around him. He’s so hard in her hands and she feels herself getting wetter as she thinks about how tiny her hand feels around him. 

  
Ben lets his hand slide up, back underneath his sweatshirt that she’s still wearing, and he cups her breast, kneading the soft skin gently while Rey presses him to her entrance, pushing the head in just a little. 

“Fuck,” he groans in her ear, his hips snapping forward and she keens, her hands gripping his thigh behind her as her nails dig into his skin. 

She’s never been so full. 

“You okay?” Ben says, pausing halfway inside of her. 

Rey nods. “Just, go slow, okay?” 

She can feel Ben nod in response and then he’s pushing in further, tantalizingly slow, allowing Rey time to adjust to the burn of him stretching her open. Once he’s fully seated inside of her, she releases a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. 

Behind her Ben is tense, trying to hold as still as possible for her. 

“You can fuck me now,” she whispers and Ben whimpers behind her as he drags his cock back out. almost to the tip, before pressing it back inside her just as slow. 

Rey’s eyes close and she tries to breathe. Ben continues his agonizing pace and Rey feels like her insides are on fire, desperate for a spark to ignite. But he doesn’t speed up. 

Instead, he focuses his lips on the underside of her jaw, sucking bruises into her skin while his hand pinches at her nipple, dragging his fingers across her chest to the other one. 

“Been wanting this forever,” he pants in her ear. “I knew you’d feel good but not like _this_.” 

And his hips snap forward, hitting a point deep inside Rey that nobody has ever been able to reach, not even her. 

“Ben,” she cries into the arm of the couch. But she can’t manage anymore because he’s setting a new pace, pounding into her. 

“Could fuck you all day, if you let me.” His fingers leave her breasts and trail down her stomach and through the patch of hair between her thighs, finding her clit. “Would keep you on my cock all day while we watch TV, keeping me warm inside this sweet cunt.”  
  
Rey is crying now, his fingers are rubbing circles around her clit, bumping against his cock as he pumps into her. She can’t do anything but let him play her body like an instrument. 

“Would you like that, Rey? Would you like to spend our weekends with me inside of you, fucking you so good?”  
  
Rey nods, reaching her hand down to join his fingers at her clit, together they bring her right to the edge. 

“Come on, come on my cock, sweetheart,” he begs, practically crying. “Please, Rey. I need to feel you come for me.”  
  
The force of her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave, starting deep in her stomach and flowing out through the rest of her body. 

She slams herself back into Ben who removes his fingers from her sensitive bud, gripping her hips as he fucks into her whispering obscenities into her ear. 

“Want to fill you up, keep my cum in you while we sit here. Can I do that, Rey? Can I please come in you?” 

Rey turns her head so she can see the edge of his chin above her and attaches her lips and sucks. 

“Fill me up, Ben, please.” 

That’s all it takes and Ben is spilling inside of her, hot and sticky as Rey kisses along his neck, murmuring against his skin. Ben tilts his head down so his lips are brushing against hers. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Rey laughs. His cock is still hard inside of her, his come dripping down her thighs and he still thinks she might say no to a kiss. 

So she reaches up and brings her mouth to his instead of answering. 

Despite everything that’s happened, Ben’s lips are gentle and hesitant against hers. They kiss until she feels him soften inside of her and pulls out as he rests his cock on her thigh, still slick with their combined fluids. 

“I think my hangover’s gone,” Rey says and Ben chuckles. 

“Yeah? Good, because I’m going to need a minute before I can do that again.” 

“Again?” Rey asks, peeking up at him where he rests his head against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. He looks so serene, a small smile on his full lips. 

“Mhm,” he murmurs, shifting his body so he can pull Rey on top of him as he settles his back on where she was just laying. His arms wrap around her waist and he presses another kiss to her lips before pulling back. “Definitely, again.” 

Rey settles her head onto his chest and smiles to herself. She recalls his words from earlier, about how badly he wanted this, wanted her, and she can’t help the fluttering in her chest. 

Ben seems content to lay as they are but Rey’s stomach grumbles and suddenly they’re both laughing, sitting up to pick over the food that’s gone cold, but still good on the table. 

That's how they spend the rest of their Sunday: feeding each other tofu and gulping down the electrolyte water to stave off their headaches. 

She rides Ben on the couch somewhere around the season finale of The Great British Baking Show, missing who was crowned winner as Ben empties himself inside of her with a groan. 

And when the sun sets, he pulls her off of the couch and to his bedroom where he presses soft kisses across her body as she sighs his name under the pale light of the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know i'm hungover  
> [I'm on twitter here](https://twitter.com/reyloanon)


End file.
